


【DMC】新生

by Whistlez



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlez/pseuds/Whistlez
Summary: Vergil在拿回阎魔刀之前，还尝试过另一种拯救自己的办法。





	1. Chapter 1

序诗 I

 

“浪子啊，请问究竟是什么样的思绪  
从空中降临到你空虚的灵魂？”

——Charles Baudelaire，《Les Fleurs du mal》

 

血河就在前方。

穿斗篷的人步履蹒跚地走向赤红色的河堤。浑浊的血水正熬煮着不幸落入其中的低等恶魔，滚烫的血泡不断从底部升起，在水面膨胀起来，随后噗地破裂。这令人不快的声音是如此巨大，几乎盖过了刺耳的惨叫声。

“还撑得住吗，Angelo。”

“别再用那个称呼叫我。”

羽毛鲜艳的禽类扇着翅膀，仿佛这样就能吹散一些包围他们的恶臭。黑豹不快地低吼，沥青一般的皮毛似乎要被这里的高热烤到融化。而穿斗篷的人并没有任何抚慰两只忠诚的伙伴的迹象。藏在破碎的布料下的双手托起一件古怪的物事，像一块三角形的头盖骨，凹面刻着细密整齐的楔形划痕，似乎是某种古老的文字。

“就为了这玩意，那群婊子养的厄里尼厄斯差点把我的屎挤出来。” 狮鹫停在男人佝偻的肩部，伸长脖子去看他手里的魔道具。“你确定它有用吗，A——Vergil？”

男人低垂的头部发出一声冷笑。即便发出最轻微的气音，也有一些细碎的粉末随之落下。“厄里尼厄斯死守着它，却根本不知道它的价值。这是Vassago之骨，根据《所罗门之钥》的记载，它有透视过去与未来的力量。”

“呃所以？这和你来这个鬼地方有什么关系?”

“这里，有个裂隙。” 男人指向翻滚的水面，“就藏在血河底部。我要穿过它，回到人界，不被打扰地使用Vassago的能力。”

“这里？你确定？”狮鹫尖利的嗓音有些犹豫。

“没有恶魔比我更了解这些裂隙……”男人嘴角轻轻地上挑了些许，又很快消失。“毕竟我可能是唯一一个，在魔界和人界穿行过多次的半魔。”

“绝大多数恶魔如果幸运地发现了通往人界裂隙都会一去不回——更多的‘食物’，更少的竞争。谁他妈的还思念甜蜜的故乡。”

“无论人类还是恶魔，欲望太容易满足，就永远只是弱者。”男人继续走向血河，直到水面淹没了他的足踝。“实际上我唯一能活到现在的原因就是，我的渴求总是无法被填满。”

“等等，等等Vergil！！”狮鹫震惊地跳上半空，急速地扑扇着羽翼，“但是以你现在的……我是说以我们现在的魔力，会像那群低等的虫子一样被煮熟吧？”  
“不。”

男人简短地回答。血色的浮末像火焰一般舔舐他，剥下他的皮与肉，如同活剥掉鱼的鳞片。他把呻吟咬在齿间，沉入水底。禽类的尖叫和野兽的吼声都从耳边远去，一阵难以言喻的眩晕之后，新鲜的风开始充满他，也扫去身上焦枯的残余。

力量……

他开始焦躁，甚至开始不在意自己正赤身裸体，而血肉并没有像以往一般重生，而是萎缩成了某种枯萎的树皮一样的东西。他用稀少的魔力充盈了紧紧捏在掌中的骨头，开始念诵那段刻在底部的古文字。

“通过我，进入痛苦之城，  
通过我，进入永世凄苦之深坑，  
通过我，进入万劫不复之人群。”

接下来，按照咒语的步骤，他紧闭双目开始冥想。记忆像植物的枝蔓那样萌发，生长，交织穿过一个又一个画面。魔道具绽放出强光，随后突然崩碎成细小的粉末，与他本身掉落的粉末混在一起。右臂上浮现出若隐若现的图腾，像某种祭品的记号。

“What the f——”  
Vergil来不及骂出一句平生难得的脏话。

他感觉自己又掉了下去。


	2. 地狱 II

地狱 II

 

“如果思想是生命，  
呼吸和力量，  
思想的缺乏，  
便等于死亡。”

——William Blake，《Songs of Experience》

 

Vergil狠狠地砸在一滩粘稠的淤泥与血污中。他诅咒Vassago，诅咒所罗门，诅咒所有愚蠢自大的术士，直到手心突然传来熟悉的触感。

阎魔刀。

随后他跳了起来。这不是他——这是他。这是刚刚从断崖顶部坠落的Vergil，更年轻，更完好，也更无知。

这是他试图修正的第一个错误。

黑暗的帝王已经嗅到了宿敌的味道——斯巴达的血脉。但当时已经受了伤，并非最佳状态的Vergil根本没有莽撞地挑战强敌的必要。他应该隐匿起来，积蓄力量，更多的力量。

Vergil开始了和幼年时期非常相似的逃亡。魔帝的手下无休止地追杀紧随其后，像一群叮咬不放的蝇虻。他有时避开它们，有时埋伏起来，给予迎头痛击。这个策略被证明是有效的，他咀嚼着恶魔的魂魄凝结成的怪异晶石，那股令人作呕的滋味却令肌肉紧实，令骨骼强壮。因为抱有这个年纪本不该有的记忆，他对阎魔刀的利用也比以往任何时候都更高效。

 

“斯巴达之子就是这样？像被一群猎犬追捕的野猪，在丛林中嗷嗷逃窜？” 一个女性的声音嘲笑着他。

Vergil从依稀的记忆碎片中翻找出了这个生物——名为Trish的恶魔，Mundus的手下。酷似母亲的外表包裹着魔帝的恶意，一件可能会被Dante视为礼物的危险武器。

“黑暗国度的帝王邀请你共进晚餐，亲爱的儿子。”那恶魔故意模仿着熟悉的腔调，招来了肉眼可见的狂怒。Vergil举起刀，魔化的外骨骼渐渐将那利刃与半魔的身躯融为一体。

“我更愿意给他一个意想不到的拜访。” 

“那么，我能问问日期吗？”恶魔笑着，紫色的电流在她周身流转，忽然变形为一道道锐利的光刃。她灵巧地躲过次元斩的范围，随后，整个地表被雪白的电光铺满，发出闪电般的轰鸣。

“今天。”

冰蓝的幻影如五月雨一般倾盆而下，将女人形态的恶魔牢牢钉在地表。Vergil闭上双眼。幸好她的尖叫声与母亲并不相像。

那恶魔蜷缩成一团，四肢伤痕累累，仿佛被恶犬啃噬过。

“……你，不杀了我吗？”

“你的死活对我来说无关紧要。” Vergil目不斜视地从她身边走开。“此外，不妨有人亲眼见证，魔帝被击败的那一刻。”

在走出一段距离之后，他以恶魔听不见的声音小声呼唤。“……母亲。”

“Mundus曾经并不是最强大的那一个，却是最狡猾的那一个。数千年前，他吞下Qliphoth的果实，从而君临魔界。”女恶魔趴在血泊中，断断续续地喊道。“你不可能战胜他。”

Vergil仅留给她一个背影。

 

他利用阎魔刀打开了通往玛提拉斯岛魔界那一半的入口，在那里迎接属于他的一场场恶战。Vergil曾阅读过许多人类的诗歌，那些绚丽的辞藻描绘了各种令人失魂落魄的壮观景象——汹涌的浪涛，激荡的暴雨，狂飙的气旋将哭嚎的魂魄卷入其中；燃烧的火球从天而降，震得大地龟裂，巉岩瑟瑟发抖。但真正的战斗，纯粹的疯狂……那是属于人类的词汇难以叙述的。他沉浸其中。

最终，冷热两股对立的气流猛烈相撞，在岛的正中发出天崩地裂的巨响。一阵狂风倏忽而起，扫荡荒野，带起一片飞沙走石。魔帝的庞大幻象消失了。

一股孤寂的狂喜击中了他。

尽管魔力微弱到无法复原那些狰狞的伤口，尽管血液和体液顺着鳞片的缝隙蜿蜒流下，被地上的蛆虫吸吮，但Vergil从未如此傲然地昂起头颅。

“……我赢了。”

“你赢了。但你就要死了。”

Trish在战斗结束后赶了上来。她好奇地阅读他的表情，不像带有敌意。而他确实也无意争斗。

他知道生命已经接近尾声，那种愿望被填满后的无尽空虚吞没了他，像大海的漩涡吞没一只小舟。

“……Dante肯定做不到。”他不知道自己为什么要提起这个。“我、完全、赢了。”他重复道，将阎魔刀慢慢收回刀鞘。

他一点都不喜欢“母亲”脸上那种好奇又怜悯的眼神。

“你的兄弟？Mundus在制作我的时候提到过，斯巴达之子有两个。”

“……是的。”

“要知道，Mundus并没有死。两千年前战败于斯巴达之后也是同样的。他只需要沉睡一段时间，恢复力量，封印便会再次解开。他会回来的。那个时候的他就交给你的弟弟——Dante，是吧。”

“不，打败Mundus的人是我，不是他！！！”

Vergil吼叫道，紧紧捏住了右臂上的图腾。

“可是，你就要消散了。”

他从未想过，不甘，遗憾，和痛苦会带来如此磅礴的生命力。难以解释的愤怒点燃了他的希冀，他的欲望。像一点火星跌进了干燥的草堆，随后烈焰蔓延向整片原野。

他绝不会死，绝不接受这个注定的结局。

利爪抓破了Vassago的印记。不多的血液渗出体表，粘稠得像地底冒出的火油。而Vergil如饥似渴地舔食着它们。他的视线变得模糊，头痛地像要爆裂开来。直到再次陷入混沌，他知道心底的那个自我一直念念不忘地叫喊。

“Dante……”


	3. 炼狱 III

炼狱 III

“噢玫瑰，你病了！  
那无形的飞虫  
乘着黑夜飞来了  
在风暴呼号中。  
找到了你的床  
钻进红色的欢欣；  
他的黑暗而隐秘的爱  
毁了你的生命。”  
——William Blake，《Songs of Experience》

 

Vergil找到了令他头疼欲裂的根源——一个大喊大叫的弟弟。他的风衣上沾满了两个人的血。“……而我的灵魂尖叫着，要阻止你！！哪怕这意味着必须杀了你！！！”

他专注着盯着眼前的年轻半魔——他们之间隔了多久？五十年，一百年？黑骑士感受不到时间的流动。为何这张脸还如此清晰？

“阻止我，什么？” 他语气冰冷地问，内心深处却泛起异样的骚动，像扇翅的蝴蝶擦过脸颊。他太久没有见过如此美丽又令人愉快的事物了。虽然Dante一无是处，但那对认真起来的蓝眼睛却是不折不扣的艺术品。

Vergil又想到一个Mundus必须死的理由：nelo·angelo的整张脸都被遮得严严实实。他甚至无法从倒影中审视自己。

现在他们两个都位于通过Temen-ni-gru的顶部到达的一处断崖，魔和人的界限模糊的地方；浑黄的泉水从他们脚下潺潺流过，通往咆哮的地底。掌心凹凸不平的金属握柄并不是他熟悉的。那是力之刃，父亲的剑。

“什么什么？？” Dante的表情有点蠢。像一只跃起扑食的恶猫，却扑中一团轻飘飘的毛球。

Vergil本以为这会很困难，毕竟他有太久没有和人类正常对话——交流之类的。但Dante，Dante仿佛保存了一份奇妙的灵魂助燃剂，在他们再次对上视线的刹那，某些隐秘的东西就从他身上醒了过来。

他慢吞吞地，用一种对待小孩子语气解释，“假设你打开冰箱，取出你放了一整晚的垃圾食品，你的下一个动作是什么？”  
“……关上冰箱？”

“正确。”Vergil扬了扬手中的力之刃，嘴角扯出少量弧度。他承认他可能是故意的。“东西拿到了，现在到了关门的时候。你打算帮忙，还是捣乱？”

“呃。” Dante不服输地瞪着他，那两片与同胞哥哥酷肖的嘴唇抽搐了一下。“你知道怎么打开和关上它？我以为那个小丑帮你干了所有脏活。”

“两个挂坠分开之后，通往魔界的通道本来就会关闭。我可以加固父亲的封印，以免有东西从另一侧冲破它。” Vergil继续说道。他承认一开始的随口挑衅只是冲动，想尝试一种与过去不同的答案，但渐渐的，一个更为巧妙的计划在脑中成形。他的傻瓜弟弟可以派上更多用场，以他自己不清楚的方式。

Vergil向通往塔顶的传送门走去，与Dante擦肩而过。“控制室已经有了斯巴达的血和巫女的血，加上这把剑，我们只需要重复父亲做过的事罢了。”

“哼，父亲，父亲。” Dante不情不愿地扭过脖子，“你确定不用把老爸的剑插回原来的地方？”

“不需要。这是我的。”Vergil回答。

“嘿老哥，你这是企图霸占家产吗？就像母亲的挂饰一样，不管什么都应该一人一半——” Dante拖长了耍赖的调调。

他停下脚步，手抚上阎魔刀的柄。“你知道规矩的。想要，就自己过来拿。” 

Vergil并不介意再打一架。甚至，他怀念极了这个。把刀剑插进弟弟的胸口，切开他，翻找血肉，感受脏器的蠕动；或者反过来。

“虽然很想现在就狠踢你的屁股——”Dante把玩着白象牙，“但是，还是先关上那扇该死的门再说。我们有的是帐要算。”

这就是Vergil的新计划——他仍然渴求力量，但未必要去魔界寻找。既然记忆中的某个Dante能成长到带着父亲的剑杀进Mundus的老巢，那么他也能。何况力之刃已在手中，现在要考虑的只是彻底掌握这股力量。

而Dante，Dante，永远天真得出奇；虽然直接向他讨要母亲的挂坠会令他们两个打到天荒地老，然而只要Vergil装模作样地在控制室敲敲打打然后说：“加固封印需要两个挂坠的力量，借用。” 他就会毫无防备地把东西双手奉上。

不过，显然继承sparda之力并非想象中那么简单。当Vergil把两枚挂坠和力之刃摆放到一起的时候，它们看起来毫无反应。难道必须在魔界才能共鸣吗？他在心里喃喃道。

Dante在交出了挂坠之后才后知后觉地感到紧张，死死地盯着他的兄弟。当Vergil握着两枚晶石陷入沉思的时候他忽然一把扑了上去。“嘿嘿嘿，又在打什么坏主意？快还给我——”

Vergil像炸毛的小兽一样一瞬间竖起了全身的尖刺。他已经有——不记得多久——没有与使魔以外的活物有过肢体接触了。因为在魔界，近身就意味着威胁，而接触则往往指向落于下风甚至离死不远。来自双胞胎兄弟的、除了灼热的子弹或拳头之外的温度令他完全不知所措。而他甚至没有拔刀，就这么愚蠢地僵住了。

这显然被Dante理解为不怀好意，于是他一把夺过属于自己的挂坠，未遭遇多少抵抗才松了一口气。“承认吧，bro，你就是不知道该怎么做了。”他嘲笑道，一边把挂坠重新套上脖子。

Vergil迟缓地，难以理解地瞪了他的双生弟弟一眼。“如果这样行不通的话，还有另一种加固封印的方法。”他说，“很简单，把你从这座塔里夺走的魔武器还回它们原本的地方。它们本来就是被父亲带到这里，作为守门人使用的。”

Dante眨了数次眼，方才理解哥哥说了什么。随即爆发出一声哀嚎。

兄弟俩就那群武器的归属展开了一场激烈的拉锯。Vergil感觉自己的神经已经濒临断裂，次元斩随时可以爆发，而他那愚蠢的弟弟仍死死抱着Nevan不撒手。“就留一个，一个不行吗？讲讲道理bro, 你在埋没我的艺术天赋！！！” 电吉他发出了一声性感的呻吟，仿佛在出声赞同。

“放手，如果你还想继续埋没我谋杀的天赋。”

最终Dante被迫做出了牺牲。随着每一件武器的归位，Vergil按照从Arkham那里学来的咒术重新封闭了这座塔。当次元裂缝渐渐消失的时候，塔内一度出现魔力紊乱的迹象，似乎有什么东西从地底凶猛地撞击着，同时被吸引来的低等恶魔不知死活地包围了两人。Vergil本想召唤幻影剑阵，但咒语的吟唱不能中断，此时Dante上窜下跳地绕着他打转，看似随意迸射的子弹击中了每一个试图接近Vergil的东西。封印终于稳定后他们都有种难以言喻的兴奋感——像刚刚干掉Arkham的时候一样。与整日刀剑相向的兄弟合作无间，有如心灵感应一样猜对了对方的每一个动作、配合自己的下一个舞步，佯攻、进退、诱导、反击，那几乎是一场颅内高潮。

“或许你是真的想帮忙。”Dante兴致高昂地结束了最后一枪。“但我还是讨厌你。”

“彼此彼此。”

Vergil看了他的弟弟一眼，转身向塔外走去。

“听着，Vergil。” 他可以感受到Dante如有实质的目光，比幻影剑更为精准，一束束插在他的背影上。“在魔界的时候……有一瞬间，我以为你要跳下去。”

他猛地顿住脚步，靴跟靠在了一起。

“……德谟克里特认为，世界产生于偶然。一次偶然可能彻底改变一个人：他的思想，他的命运。我只是好奇，如果我……会发生什么。”他吞掉了话中的几个词。

“我不懂你说的什么意思。”Dante沮丧地抓了抓头发，“我只想说，我很高兴你没跳，老哥。”

“……为什么？”

“为什么？？”Dante难以置信地喊了起来，“Vergil你是魔鬼吗？”  
“我是。”  
“对哦。”

在气氛变得尴尬之前他们撞见了Arkham的女儿。Dante叫她Lady。那女人见到Vergil的第一眼就警惕地拔出了枪。但半魔双子过于平淡的反应令她感觉哪里不对。

“这个还你。”Dante递上不知道什么时候抗在肩上的巨大武器。“没有什么附加利息吧，我说？？”

“嗯，我考虑看看。”少女警惕的目光仍在扫视着另一个斯巴达之子。随后她把Dante拉远了几步，似乎并没有刻意压低音调。“你确定他没问题吗？他不会还想搞出什么来吧？”

“放心。”Dante懒洋洋地看过来，“不管他想干什么，我会一直看着他的。” 他做了一个弯曲手指插向自己的双眼，再指向哥哥的动作。Vergil知道他是监视的意思，但仍然觉得那很蠢。

他突然感到茫然。他留在人界，然后呢？力之刃并没有回应他的呼唤，也没有父亲藏在某处的隐藏信息告诉他应该怎样做。他亲手打开了父亲的封印，又煞费苦心地关上它，然后得到了什么？？

一个多动症弟弟。

“嘿老哥，回家了。”Dante送走了满头问号的Lady,以一个凶残的滑铲动作冲过来，在Vergil躲开后身体又不可思议地拧了一下，然后勾着哥哥的手臂往某个方向跑去。

他们还能回到哪里。只有那个连名字都没有就被拆光的事务所。

“瞧瞧，你的邀请函干的。” Dante站在瓦砾堆上，严肃地指责道，“你难道不应当负起责任？至少，给我的店想个炫酷的名字。”

Vergil有点惊讶。他感觉Dante并没有真的为这个怨恨他。相反，此时他弟弟心情好得上了天，而比他多活了几十年的兄长始终无法理解。

他本以为Dante是个没心没肺的小孩子，只关心揍人、杀恶魔以及以上两项的动作是否帅气。他为何愤怒？为何悲伤？又因何而喜悦？

“‘Divina Commedia’,如何。”思考了几秒，Vergil提议道。

“逊毙了。”

于是Vergil拔出阎魔刀捅进弟弟的左肾。他们一直打到次日凌晨，然后在阳光变得刺眼之前小憩了几个小时。


	4. 炼狱 IV

炼狱 IV

“有人生来就被幸福拥抱  
有人生来就被长夜围绕。”

——William Blake，《Auguries of Innocence》

 

“……我会一直看着他。” 

Dante身体力行证明了这句话不只是嘴上说说而已。在Vergil为了开发力之刃而暂居店里的那几个月，双胞胎兄弟一直形影不离——这完全得益于Dante单方面的付出。他抛弃了酒吧、餐馆和夜店，只叫披萨外卖，除非必要几乎足不出户。当Vergil抱着从塔里带出来的大量神秘学著作一读就是一整天的时候，Dante会坐在他身边翻翻杂志，或者无聊到睡着。即便如此他也不让兄弟单独相处。这种行为当然激怒了Vergil，以至于他们几乎每天都要大打出手——但为了仅剩的栖身之所，两人默契地约定了不损坏房子本身的规矩，以及轮流打扫地上和天花板上喷溅的血迹。

事务所重新开张后居然真的迎来了生意。如今Dante不得不为了任务出门，而他坚持要拉上老哥一起。更糟的是，Vergil出于某种自己也无法理解的心理，竟然没有拒绝。

只是活动一下手脚而已，他对自己说。但丁还不知道阎魔刀的真正用法——只要我想，随时可以离开，到一个他永远追不上的地方。

这个想法给Vergil带来一丝奇妙的愧疚，随后被他坚决唾弃。

力之刃目前只是一把寄宿着少量恶魔之力的双手剑，甚至没有Dante的叛逆强大。父亲的力量肯定不止于此。他必须搞清楚它真正的用法。他需要更多、更多的力量，在Mundus苏醒之前。

他还记得……他的一丝残存的意识，在黑骑士的盔甲碎裂、躯体化为光点后仍然存在。虚弱到极点的它见证了一切。正是Dante拿着父亲的剑彻底击败了魔帝。Vergil认为这个角色本应由自己担负。

他是长子。家人是他的责任。

 

“嘿老哥，你听说过Fortuna这个地方吗？” Dante的脑袋突然从浴室探出来。

“嗯。”

“那是个什么样的地方？Lady介绍了一个活儿，说城市里居然出现了恶魔——很罕见吧？不过地方太远了，我真的不喜欢坐飞机。”

Vergil没有回答。这个地名勾起了久远的回忆。Fortuna是个偏僻、闭塞的海岛，至今仍保留着相对古老的生活方式，以及对魔剑士Sparda的狂热信仰。他似乎在很久以前接触过某个教团……他们对Sparda徘徊于人间的那两千年的各种传说了如指掌，熟知的程度连Sparda本人的血脉都大为吃惊。

记忆有些模糊了，然而Dante的话给了他一个提示，一个灵感。或许他可以好好探索一下那个教团的私人资料库，如果他们有的话。

Vergil是个想到什么立刻就去实践的人，多日毫无进展的研究更加剧了他的焦躁。就在Dante把脑袋收回去，在浴室中哼着一首《dangeous》时，阎魔刀劈开了空间。

他再度踏上了Fortuna的土地，将父亲的剑紧紧握在手中，不去想Dante发现他的骤然失踪后的反应。

他会气到爆粗吗？他感觉被欺骗了吗？？他会不会放火烧掉Vergil留下的书？？

那都与我无关，Vergil冷酷地想到。力量才是第一位的。Dante没有经历过地狱，他无从想象没有力量的境地是多么可怕。何况他还蠢。

 

“……数百年前，那一位造访过Fortuna。当时，整个岛屿被邪恶与污秽所笼罩，人类在少数庇护所中挣扎求生。某一日，我们的救主从天而降，以利剑劈开黑暗，扫除恶魔，使我们得救。这些神迹被记录于我曾祖父的手稿。那一位告诉我们的祖先，Fortuna的地表存在着一道‘门’，隔绝了我们与妖魔的世界。教团正是为了守护这道门而存在，并将传统延续至今……” 教皇Sanctus苍老的声音在前方喋喋不休，身后站着保护他的骑士。Vergil安静地站立在他们的歌剧院中，凝视那尊巨大的雕像。

父亲。他在人间行走了两千年，做过多少类似的事？为何他对人类始终保持着广博而深远的爱意？

一种可怕的猜测蚕食着Vergil的心脏。或许Dante的叫嚷是对的——他从未理解父亲，也无从继承他的灵魂。这就是为什么力之刃没有回应他。他所追寻的一切都是徒劳。

属于人的怀疑，悲伤和软弱很快被恶魔一面的嫉妒或暴怒盖了过去。或许他终其一生都无法抵达父亲的高度，因为他远远没有父亲的力量。弱者当然不存在保护他人的余裕。

Dante拥有母亲的保护和爱。于是他有了任性、叛逆和惹毛别人的权利。他永远是被选中的那个。

而他只有自己。

Vergil的嘴角露出冷笑，阎魔刀在体内焦躁地震颤。然而他忽视了Sanctus偶尔转动眼珠窥视他时，那种仿佛看见了大型饵食般的贪婪目光。

“我对你们的研究产生了兴趣。”最终，Vergil对教皇说道。“我可以加固地狱门的封印。”

教皇心领神会地点了点头。他们穿过层层复杂的机关前往研究室，一个叫做Agnus的驼背家伙在半路上等候着。当Sparda之子带着父亲的剑出现时，那家伙眼中谄媚又惊喜的光芒几乎灼烧了起来。他自告奋勇地为Vergil引路，说有Sparda的遗物保存在圣所，正是他们研究的对象。

魔剑教团的总部就建造在两百年前被Sparda封闭的一道次元裂隙附近。按照教皇的说法，随着时间的流逝，地狱门逐渐变得不稳定，似乎有崩溃的危险；但也正因为如此，教团的“科学技术局”能够将次元裂隙中泄露出的恶魔之力注入铠甲，获得自动战斗的骑士；同样能将人类变成强大而听话的怪物。

Vergil几乎一进入研究室就觉察到了教团的野心，他们对恶魔既非崇拜也非敌视，而是贪求恶魔的力量，并妄图以人类之躯驾驭它。他并没有为此提高警惕，毕竟，不过是一群弱小一点的Arkham而已。

直到突然被袭击，被困入Agnus精心设计的陷阱，又被无数银骑士拖进一具庞大的石像体内，Vergil方才震惊于人类竟会狂妄到这个地步。

Sanctus为了目的完全不计代价。不管Vergil的挣扎和反击杀死多少名教团的骑士，毁掉多少人造半魔，仍会有无数忠诚于他的怪物前仆后继的填补上来。Agnus抽搐的狂笑声比任何魔界生物都刺耳。“……他的力量真是惊人！我们的‘救世主’终于有了完美的核心！！！”

斯巴达之子的身躯在人和恶魔之间不断转换，然而每一次的爆魔都会被紧紧缠着他的肉块一样的东西吸走力量。他甚至让他们夺走了力之刃。脑中仿佛回荡起Arkham的声音，令他咬牙切齿。

“……你低估了人类。这就是你的败因。”

 

他在白银巨人的体内感到大地在晃动。随后巨人活了起来——先是走动，随后小跑，跳跃，像一匹出征的战马。他仿佛听见号角吹响、魔物的大军出征；他感应到好几股魔力从岛的不同地方倾泻而出，从城市上空呼啸扫过。

出离的愤怒几乎令Vergil大笑出声。第二次了，不自量力的人类，试图愚弄他，利用他，夺走属于他的力量。他放弃了无用的挣扎，将所有精神击中于一点，感应着体内魔力的波动。这是离奇曲折的经历令他掌握的新技巧——更强悍，更疯狂的魔化，几乎放弃所有理性，让饥渴的本能驾驭一切。幽蓝的骨刺一根根破皮而出，在弧度完美的背脊上排成一行，最后在骶曲处合并为一条细长而锐利的龙尾。比钢刀更为锋利的鳞片同时翻开，帮助魔人挣脱了束缚。阎魔刀的无数斩击充满了整个空间，从巨人的头部一直切割到下体。

当Vergil成功冲出白银巨人体内时，对魔心炉的肆意破坏引起了爆炸。这冲击让地动来得更为猛烈，城市里四处浓烟滚滚，建筑塌陷，道路裂开，无数惊骇万分的人在奔走呼号。从空中俯瞰，恶魔和地震的双重破坏，令三分之二的Fortuna变成了废墟。

Vergil对这些被无辜卷入灾难的人类的命运并不关心。他追寻着力之刃的魔力痕迹，终于在市区中央耸立的巨大圣碑脚下截住了教皇和他的骑士。那座碑正是许多年前被Sparda关上的“地狱门”。他的魔力已经在脱困中耗尽，不得不解除魔人的外形，然而即便以人类的姿态战斗，Vergil还是简单高效地将教皇，Agnus，以及地狱门统统一分为二，夺回了父亲的力之刃。

战斗本该到此为止。直到他猛一回头，险些被一柄熟悉的大剑腰斩。

“亲爱的Vergil……要不要给被你抛下的你兄弟一个抱抱？” 

Dante嬉皮笑脸地把叛逆抗回肩上。但Vergil知道有什么地方不对劲。

……可能是他的发型。几天未见，Dante把头发弄成了中分，看起来老成了一些。

然后叛逆就再次凶狠地劈下来，一击紧接着一击，不给Vergil丝毫喘息的余裕。“瞧瞧！你又！干了！什么!！！又毁掉一个老爸的封印？又打开一扇该死的魔界之门？？你他妈就不能让我消停半天吗，Vergil ？！！”

哦，他瞄了一眼阎魔刀上的血迹，知道Dante很容易就误解了眼前的的状况。或许在Dante看来，阎魔刀——魔界之门——恶魔横行，这是个太容易搞到一起的联想。他弟弟可能有点创伤后应激障碍。

“你比以前更恶心了，Vergil。搞出这种疯狂的派对又没法收场？以前的你还至少会邀请你可爱的弟弟赴约，现在呢? 一个人就嗨起来了吗？？”

一个魔力几乎被抽干，体力也接近消耗殆尽的Vergil，对上一个状态全满并且气疯了的Dante，双方的赢面可想而知。但Vergil绝不可能在Dante面前表现出一丝一毫的示弱。他只有全力应战，不想费心解释任何事。

叛逆和阎魔刀爆裂般的剑气在空中不断相撞。连已经被摧毁的“救世主”也被卷入战斗的余波，巨人硕大的头颅不知何时滚落下来，彻底碾碎了好几座建筑。崩塌的魔心炉引发了爆炸和大火，呛人的浓烟像洪水一般向四周蔓延。但这一切都无法阻止这对兄弟命中注定的生死相搏。

叛逆透胸而过。就像他们在塔顶一战时那样，一个把另一个死死钉在地上，讽刺的只是两人的位置互换了。

Vergil差点以为自己被劈成了两半。胸骨一侧的肋骨被完全切断，向外翻扯着，浓烈的血腥味呛得他无法喘息。随后组织的再生开始了，那比切割本身更为疼痛，不停地挤压着穿过肺叶的剑刃；随着Dante将他从地上拉起来的动作，断裂的肌肉刚一愈合便被再次切断。

他以为那就是Dante的目的，在死前尽可能延长对他的折磨。他没料到兄弟的下一个举动。

Dante将他的脖子死死掰向一侧，然后亲吻他。

虽然比起亲吻更像进食。他像一个饥肠辘辘的野兽那样啃吃着同胞兄长的嘴唇，舌头，而Vergil出于本能一般地不甘示弱地撕咬回去，令两人的下半张脸同样地鲜血淋漓。

“……你为什么一定要这样？” 斯巴达的次子看起来像个感觉疼痛却找不到伤口、只得对母亲大哭大闹的孩子。“在塔上的时候你明明已经……我还以为……为什么要抛弃这一切？？力量对你来说就那么重要吗？！！”

说什么呢。

Vergil不明所以地抵抗着动作愈发粗暴的兄弟，牙缝中粉红的血沫顺着口角流下。

从童年的某一天起……Dante一直是他嫉妒的对象。他也曾委屈，悲伤，渴求；他不止一次地幻想过如果位置互换，他们的命运又将如何。但Vergil想不通为什么Dante会认为他才是被抛下的那一个。

大火越来越逼近了。他们的风衣，甚至头发都已经沾上了火星，但没有人在意。Vergil的衣物已经在爆炸和战斗中毁坏得差不多了，Dante轻而易举地就将兄弟仅剩的蔽体之物剥下来，以一种发狠的力道握住了他的足踝，向外拉开。Vergil感觉仿佛有条毒蛇顺着胯骨钻出钻进，又用力绞住凸起的前面；Dante的手掌湿漉漉的，全是血和体液造成的滑腻。

他在魔界见过魔物的交尾。那种不可思议的景象在Vergil看来似乎是一种互相榨取魔力的比试。但他输得过于狼狈，根本就不可能有魔力剩下。那么，Dante想要的是什么？

他的小兄弟用行动回答了疑问。Dante进入了他——如同叛逆进入他时一样，锋利的，疼痛的，毫不留情的。身体被自下而上地撕裂，当Dante用力推挤的时候，Vergil几乎以为伤口要从肠道贯通到胸腔。他狼狈不堪，喘息断断续续，肌肉痉挛不止。

“看着我——”他的兄弟低吼，绝望地，“看见我啊！！！”

他看起来比任何时候都更委屈，更狂乱。即便伤害着Vergil, Dante看上去却像更疼的那一个。

Vergil虚弱而茫然地举起手来，或许是想挣脱，或许是想要触碰弟弟的脸——他自己也难以取舍。然而Dante紧张过度了。他像一个占有欲突然发作的标本制作家，拔出阎魔刀，一把钉入兄长的手臂。剑刃割开了浮现在皮肤上的图腾。

熟悉的魔法波动令Vergil想到了从困境中解脱的办法。他并不是畏惧即将被兄弟杀死这个事实，也不是脆弱的自尊令他难以容忍又一次的失败。他只想搞清楚错误的根源究竟在哪里。

“通过我，进入痛苦之城……”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴——”

Dante大声喊叫着什么。那声音离他越来越远，终于听不到了。


	5. 天堂 V

天堂 V

 

“然后我站起来，轻抚他银色的发丝，  
我和他多么相像，他也那么爱我。”

——William Blake，《Songs Of Innocence》

 

传说Fortuna城堡顶层的一个房间，是救世主Sparda作为城主时所使用的卧室。因此，按照魔剑教团自古以来的传统，继任教皇的当天，Sanctus也在这里过夜。*  
新任的教皇浅眠着，在梦里描绘心中理想的乐园。忽然，伴随着窗户被慢慢打开的声音，有什么东西无声无息地潜入了房间。  
Sanctus虽已年迈，但仍保持着曾身为骑士的警惕。他一跃而起，抄起藏在床下的剑。然后，他发现了一个年轻男人静静站在床头，沐浴着从窗外洒进来的月光。年轻人的相貌精致得宛如神祗一般，月色给他的银发更增添了一层妖异的光泽。他的手中紧握着一柄长刀。  
“……你是谁？”  
Sanctus将剑指向他。闯入者的嘴角噙着奇怪的冷笑，眯起双眼对他上下打量。新教皇愕然地回望他。突然，他发现男人苍白的手指上沾着少量的血。除此之外，他的衣物一尘不染。  
Sanctus握着剑的手心微微冒着汗。  
“你杀了人？？”  
“Angus，你的宠物。”  
男人开口道。Sanctus被他周身宛如实质的杀气所震慑，仿佛许多无形的利剑已将他团团包围。  
“你……不是人类……” Sanctus不由自主地开口道，牙齿不受控制地打战。  
男人点点头，随后慢慢抽出了鞘中的刀身。  
“You shall die。”

【*该设定来自鬼泣4官方小说。】

 

Vergil第一次成功地从魔界爬回人类社会的时候正值青春期。他周游各地，追寻Sparda的脚步，梦想着找到超越父亲的力量的方法；偶尔也接触人类的诗歌、音乐与艺术。他承认，弱小种族的美学有股令人着迷的魔力。

那个时候的他对于接近Dante——他唯一的血亲——很不情愿。尽管关于弟弟为数不多的记忆是支撑着他从魔界逃离的动力，然而直面Dante时又总会提醒他 他们之间有多少不同，以及这种分裂是何时产生的——失去母亲的那个夜晚。他的懦弱和无力，恐惧和悲哀，都赤裸裸地暴露在光下。无尽的噩梦像一个肮脏的肿瘤，深深地扎进了他的脑子。

而现在，一个疲惫、困惑、破碎的灵魂回到了年轻的躯壳里，那些理由也变得不再重要。憎恨的长矛不再对着兄弟也不再对准自己；尽管Vergil没法解释为什么。  
等再见到Dante，他愉快地，近乎轻浮地想，得找个理由打他一顿。

他没想到有人会抢走他神圣的工作。再次见到Dante的时候他的弟弟正在被痛扁，下手的甚至不是恶魔，只是几个普通的街头混混——弱小、卑鄙、不值一提的存在。Dante架起双臂任凭雨点般的拳头落下，不进行任何反击。直到那群毫无品味的人类一哄而散，Vergil才从藏身处走了出来。

“……为什么不还手。”

“没必要，”Dante从地上弹跳起来，脸上的淤青以魔术般的速度消失了。“这就是所谓的皇家防御模式。只要完美地接下了每一次攻击，再连上一闪他们就都完了。”

然后他扭过头来，嘴巴大大张开。  
“……Vergil？？？”

“怎么，要不要给你久别重逢的兄弟一个亲亲？” 奇怪的话不知为何就从舌头上溜了出来，为了维持兄长的尊严，Vergil只得举起阎魔刀。“还是说你更想要亲亲这个？”

Dante风骚地歪了歪脖子，然后冲过来连人带刀一把抱住了。他还没穿上衣。

哦，Sparda的长子直挺挺地站着，忽略了背上触电般的古怪感受。这个时期兄弟俩的关系还不算太糟，打架时的出血量也比较有限。

接着Vergil感觉有什么东西抵着自己的脖子，于是第一时间把兄弟摔了出去。然而Dante只是伸出拇指和食指并喊了一声：“砰！”

这真幼稚。

之后他们并没有打一架，甚至连Vergil都提不起多少捅穿兄弟的干劲。他被Dante拉到了他现在住的地方，某条偏僻小巷里的一座老旧房屋。尽管里面空荡荡的几乎什么都没有，Dante却对这个地方极为满意，说计划将来在这里开店营业。

“……店？”

“叫事务所更合适，我想。”Dante自豪地叉着腰，“我唯一擅长的事就是杀恶魔，所以我想，干，为啥不用这个来赚钱呢。我可不想像你那样靠嗑魂石为生。你吃过披萨吗，Vergil？”  
Vergil傲慢地嗤笑了一声。“魂石是由恶魔的血和精华凝成的，存储着力量。你的披萨里有什么？”

“芝士，亲爱的老哥，芝士就是力量。好吧你听不懂这个。”

于是当晚Dante定了两份披萨。Vergil对每块面饼之间拉出的长长的丝十分嫌弃，但还是吃完了属于他的一份，因为看到Dante吃完自己的份又用充满期待的目光盯着他手里的那块时彻底粉碎他的希望是件很有趣的事。这也是双胞胎从小抢走对方玩具的意义所在——虽然自己不一定喜欢，但一定不能让对方得逞。

意犹未尽的晚餐结束后，Dante打了个长长的哈欠。“说吧，接下来你又要去哪儿？”

Vergil不解地看了兄弟一眼。

“你不是一直有各种计划吗，寻找老爸的足迹之类的。上次是个什么鬼地方的海岛，还说老爸在那里当过城主。真是笑死了，恶魔管理的城市，说不定很火辣？下一次是不是索多玛或者高魔拉？”

“是蛾摩拉，Dante。” Vergil纠正他。“在引用你不懂的词儿的时候最好把读音念对。”

“哦伙计你真的好烦人，怎么会有这么一张让人看着就不爽的脸。” Dante举起叛逆，把剑身当作镜子，“明明这边的就帅多了。一定是气质的差别。”

太久没有摄入人类的食物大概让Vergil有些消化不良，以至于他一直懒洋洋地靠墙站着，并没有叫出幻影剑给Dante的肩部添上一对蓝色的翅膀。“不，我暂时没有计划。但我需要一个安静的地方休息和看书。” 

他不需要到处乱跑了，考虑到Temen-ni-gru就在同一座城市，他们的脚下。

Dante的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他赶紧低下头咳了两声，让语气变得尽量随意和不在乎。“楼上的房间都是空的。”

“……你连桌子和座椅都没有。更不用说书架。”

“拜托，挑三拣四之前先想想谁是家庭的支柱好吗？我倒希望你在外面到处乱逛的时候找到几件老爸的遗物，值钱的那种。”

“缺钱的话你不能出去抢吗？”

“喂——”Dante赶紧反对，“老哥我知道你没什么常识，但不要动不动说出那么危险的话行不行？你要是被抓进警局谁去付保释金？”

Vergil觉得他的自尊被“没有常识”伤害了。“你可以抢劫坏人的钱。”他建议道。

“答案还是不行。然后不行。没得商量。” Dante坚定地摇头，“别给我们惹上麻烦，Vergil。你Sparda之子的荣誉去了哪里？老爸知道你长大以后想当个抢劫犯吗？”

回答他的是排成一串的幻影剑。

“……但你可以抢劫伪装成人类还比较有钱的恶魔。”打累了的时候，Dante提出了一个折中的方案。

 

从那以后兄弟俩开始分担猎魔的工作，这让任务变得分外轻松。顺带一提Dante给事务所起名《devil will cry》，浅显直白，意思是他可以把恶魔打得嗷嗷哭泣。这品味让Vergil恨不得回到母亲的肚子里用脐带勒死他。

有了收入之后Dante开始往房子里搬运各种东西，比如从二手市场淘来的书桌和椅子，一个台球桌，一套架子鼓，以及一个老式唱机。没生意上门的时候他花了大量时间摆弄它们。而Vergil考虑到每次他回到过去改变某个选项时，总会有一些意料之外的东西也跟着改变，他不再确定一切都会像记忆中那样发展。所以必须做好万全的准备。于是他一头扎进了知识的殿堂——当地的公共图书馆，准备在合适的时间自己打开封印拿走父亲的剑。他甚至用但丁的ID办了一张借书卡。

 

“你在寻找——关于Sparda的传说？”

当Arkham找上门来的时候，Vergil才惊讶地意识到已经到了这个时间。他看着那个流光溢彩的光头，内心充满厌恶，尤其是想到那混蛋曾经把自己踢下高塔然后抢夺Sparda的力量；联想到Fortuna的教团对他所做的事，Vergil毫不犹豫地找了个借口把他引到一个无人的地方，用阎魔刀招呼了他。

随后，想到自己曾经也杀死过Arkham一次然后那小丑却成功复活耍了所有人，Vergil把Arkham的尸体带回了Dante的事务所。这起初让Dante发出了死亡金属般的尖叫，听了他的解释之后才冷静下来，开始和他一起观察这个从人类变成恶魔的奇妙存在。

三天过去了，Arkham的尸体并没有起死回生的倾向，他的女儿却找上了门。那女人从图书馆打听到最后一个见过他父亲的人是“Dante”，于是一路摸索找到了devil will cry，踢开门就撞上了正打算把尸体搬走的Vergil。于是她上来就是一记火箭炮。

Vergil丢下Arkham，拔刀，然而Dante抢在他之前冲了出来，叛逆将燃烧的飞弹切成两半——然后Vergil又切了一次。四条的金属块整整齐齐地排成一行。

少女不敢置信地抱着火箭筒，看起来要哭了。

“哦放松点，宝贝。”Dante笑嘻嘻地安慰她，指了指滚在地上的Arkham的身体。“我老哥确实不是什么好人，不过他也不会随便找个人类来杀。他是什么人？”

“他——他是一个，为了得到恶魔的力量，亲手杀死自己的妻子的家伙，是那种最卑劣的人渣。”女孩异色的双瞳中充盈着泪水，但也激荡着怒意： “但他同样也是我的家人，是我的！责任！！你们凭什么——”

她和Dante拿枪对射了一会儿，终于累了，于是决定蹲在地上哭。Dante伸手把她拉起来，把女孩儿揽在怀里。他什么都没有说，女孩也渐渐停止了抽泣。那个时刻他们之间好像产生了某种看不见的东西。

Vergil看了眼墙上的弹痕，转身走掉了。

 

他下一次撞见Dante和Arkham的女儿在一起的时候，他们两个在接吻。Vergil沉默地观察了片刻，发现那果然和Dante给他的非常不一样。给女孩儿的吻是安静的，温柔的，纯洁的，没有任何流血或尖叫的附加条件。

Vergil摸了摸自己的腹部。里面的内脏还是柔软的，但他有种吞下了什么坚硬之物的错觉。这种微妙的不快一直持续到他回到自己的屋子躺在地上的时候。接着他听到吱嘎一声，是门开关的声音。

然后他突然找到了症结所在——如果那女人和Dante滚了床单，或许她的血就不能用来解开封印了。

他从窗户上跳了出去，在半路拦住了那女人的摩托车。

“……什么事？”少女颜色不同的双瞳瞪视着他：“如果你也想约我出去，那么答案是没门；我不跟杀了我老爸的人约会。哪怕是我想亲手干掉的老爸。”

“给我一些你的血。”Vergil直截了当地说。

“……”女人歪了歪头，“Dante说得没错，你还真是个怪胎。”

“作为交换，我会帮你完成一件你做不到的事。”

“要杀恶魔我会自己动手。免了。”

“我不是Dante那种蠢蛋。”他冷笑，“除了用刀子干活之外，我还精通恶魔学与神秘学，失传的古代咒术，甚至灵媒。我可以让你见到你死去的父亲，和他对话——前提是死亡时间不超过666天并需要一件他生前最常用的东西。”

“……我母亲也可以吗？？？”

他们最终达成了一致。在帮助那个哭哭啼啼的女人与她母亲的灵魂交流了几分钟后，Vergil拿到了巫女的血。现在还缺少的道具只剩下一件。

 

“你要我的项链干什么？？”  
“我要打开父亲封印的一座塔。那里连接着人界和魔界。”  
“你他妈在搞笑吗？当然不行！！！恶魔会跑得到处都是的——”  
“正好给你增加一些委托。”  
“你计划打开通往魔界的封印，就是为了给我添点生意？？该死，你脑子有什么毛病？？？” Dante忍无可忍地怒吼道。

“那当然不是主要目的。”Vergil皱起眉头，为自己与日俱增的耐心叹了口气，“我要取出父亲的力量。之后通往魔界的门就会关闭。不会有多少东西跑出来，就算有也不过是一些低等的渣滓，你完全可以解决。”

“不行！还是太危险了，城市里的一半人会莫名其妙成地了恶魔的大餐——”

“听着，Dante，那座塔只是父亲曾经封印的其中一条次元裂缝。较大的一条，我承认。但小一点的裂缝很多，隐藏在魔界和人界的各种地方。不管你做什么，都会有各种低级恶魔钻到人间来。但这还不是最糟的。” 想到弟弟的冥顽不化，Vergil不禁也提高了声调，“过不了多久，被父亲打败的魔帝Mundus会复活，他会第一时间找上Sparda之子！你忘了那晚母亲……” 他用力咬住下唇。“没有父亲的力量，到时候你打算用什么和他打，你的、还是那个女人的一堆玩具？？”

“……母亲。”Dante一下子安静下来，双瞳中仿佛燃起了冰蓝的火。“你的意思是说母亲是被这个Mundus派来的恶魔杀害的？！！你以前什么都不告诉我！！！”  
“因为用不着！你喜欢和弱小的人类搞在一起，那你就去啊！Mundus是我的猎物，别来碍手碍脚 ！！！”  
“哇哦老哥，” Dante瞪大了双眼，竟然吞吞吐吐起来。“你的意思是……你想，保护我吗？”  
“你的重点在哪？？” Vergil的怒气凝成了肉眼可见的幻影剑。但Dante毫无退缩之意。  
“给我项链。”  
“不给。”

Vergil一言不发地离开了事务所。Dante也大步追了上去。尽管外面还是暴雨倾盆，但他们不想毁掉店里的任何东西。

那是他们最近几年打得最认真的一次。Vergil不得不拿出全力才将他的弟弟压制住，除了兄长的自尊不允许他进入魔化形态。最终Dante在雨中倒了下去，而Vergil及时用叛逆给他补了一下。

如记忆中的一样，一道光线冲开了插在半魔身体上的叛逆。Dante体内的恶魔因为这次的冲击觉醒了。他的双眼血红，战斗的方式也前所未有的残暴，比以往任何时候都更像恶魔。这让Vergil露出了微笑。虽然Dante还控制不好这股刚刚觉醒的力量，但他的潜力不可估量。就在他打算用身体力行地教导弟弟关于恶魔之力的用法时，从他们激战的场外飞来几个发着白光的球状物，而预感到危险的Vergil第一时间用阎魔刀斩开了它们。液体飞溅。

他立刻倒了下去。

意识恢复的时候他的整个头和颈部都缠满了一圈圈的绷带。强烈的烧灼感令他一度以为脸上的皮肤被强酸腐蚀掉了，但如今只剩下细胞重生的抽动和瘙痒。

“嘿老哥，你醒了。” Dante就蹲在他身边，歉疚地抓抓头发。 “Lady说她投掷圣水只想让我们两个冷静下来。谁能想到你拿脸去接。”

他扯松了口鼻上的绷带。“……你的魔人形态还不稳定。”

“呃，所以？”

“圣水对不稳定的恶魔伤害特别大。”

Dante的表情突然变得复杂，看起来几乎高深莫测。在Vergil用手指扯断那些多余的绷带时被他扣住了肩膀。

“对不起。”他说。“……我爱你，Vergil。”

哦，那是他们的幼年时代，双胞胎因为过早诞生的暴力因子而争斗个不停，之后总被Eva勒令互相道歉，并且要互相对兄弟说“我爱你”。Dante一直是母亲的乖宝宝，打架下手有多狠喊得就有多用力。“我爱你，老哥。对不起。”

“我……” Vergil生来有着多余的羞耻心。他在母亲逐渐失望的注视下低头，用最小的音量说完。“我也爱你，Dante。”

那都是小时候的事情。

 

“……我们不是小孩子了。”

“当然。”

他的弟弟咧嘴笑了。“我很清楚在我脑子里打转的绝对不是什么小孩儿的想法。我想对你做各种各样的事，Vergil，很早以前就想了——但是你就只会拿刀捅我，或者走得无影无踪，好像我根本就不在那里。所以我对自己说都他妈见鬼去吧我要找个正常的女孩儿，像老爸那样，定下来。Lady是个好姑娘，我也努力试了——但就是，不行，每次只要看到你，就好像有个疯子在我脑子里喊着不行不行不行，错误错误错误，照镜子的时候也在喊——你能明白吗？”

“明白，你疯了。”

“对，所以你不许走。“Dante的笑容愈发古怪而有压迫力，“你打不过疯子的。”

 

***  
后来他们做了。

那和在Fortuna发生过的完全不同；可能因为这个Dante比较年轻？疼痛几乎缩减到忽略不计，然而反复的触摸、索吻和爆发的控制欲是本质相似的。Dante用他能用得上的一切去固定他的兄弟——手臂，双腿，嘴唇，关节，老二。这种完全被他人操之股掌的境地对Vergil来说是陌生而值得恐惧的。他能感觉到Dante的肌肉紧贴着他起起伏伏，像某种锲子打进手脚。然而快感以及某种更强烈的东西逼迫着他只是抬高腰部，去迎合更激烈的撞击。这让Dante都吓了一跳。

“哇哦老哥，你果然是闷骚型的。等等，你该不会和什么人做过吧——”

Vergil翻了个白眼，用膝盖夹着Dante的小腹催促他继续，换来了胸肌上黏黏糊糊的啃咬。他忍不住扭动臀部，湿漉漉的冠头在弟弟的人鱼线上摩擦。结束的时候他们都大汗淋漓，比连续打了三场还要疲惫。

“……拜托，老哥，这绝对比打架爽。”

得到sex默许之后的Dante像个性瘾患者一样，似乎想要在事务所肉眼可见的每个平台上来一发。包括台球桌。他还试图用台球对Vergil的屁股做一些不可描述的事，幸好这种蔑视人体生理学的想法没能完全得以实现。Vergil当然考虑过找个机会抢走兄弟的挂坠再把他钉在家里让他不能动弹，然而Dante仿佛总能从这种毫无益处的极限双人运动中获得无穷的力量；有几次他甚至在一半的时候就转变为魔人的状态。Vergil不禁怀疑Dante确实企图利用恶魔的交媾来汲取魔力，尽管每次被迫吸收了大量半魔体液的人总是他自己。


	6. 天堂 VI

天堂 VI

“嘲笑吧，嘲笑吧，但一切徒劳，  
你们把沙子对风扔去，  
风又把沙子吹回。”

——William Blake，《Mock on, Mock on, Voltaire, Rousseau》

 

Trish的拜访让他们都吓了一跳。

令Dante震惊的是女恶魔的长相，而Vergil清楚这意味着更大的事。

“都是你的错！” 阎魔刀贴着Dante的脖子插进墙壁。

“……为什么啊？！！”

Vergil瞪着他愚蠢的兄弟。他发现很难把“如果不是你阻止我追寻力量，我就会打开Temen-ni-gru的封印，然后我们就会打一架，然后我就会因为自尊心受挫跳下魔界，然后我会再和魔帝打一架，虽然结果不太妙但也会大大推迟魔帝完全复活的时间——” 这样复杂的因果关系在两句话内解释清楚。

“……所以，Sparda的儿子们打算接下这个委托吗？” 金发的恶魔充满企图地冲他们微笑。

“当然。岛上见，Trish。”

有着女性外表的恶魔委托人离开之后，Vergil第一个动作就是去抓Dante的挂坠，双胞胎再次驾轻就熟地械斗起来。

“你又突然发什么疯？自从见到Trish之后你的表情就难看得要命——看清楚了她不是老妈！！” 

“我当然知道，白痴。”Vergil先是插了弟弟一刀，又用刀鞘将他抽飞出去。“你以为凭我们现在的实力能对付得了Mundus？当年连父亲也是拼尽全力才击败他——我必须拿到父亲的剑！！”

“你能不能稍微成熟点，别什么事都依赖老爸？！” Dante不依不饶地跳起来回击，叛逆贴着兄长的肩部斩下去，抵着阎魔刀擦出火星。“自己动手就不行吗？别忘了当年老爸只有一个人，而我们可有两个！”

“……你连半个人都不算！！！”

Dante用一个空中上瞬移从幻影剑的包围中钻了出来，从空中一记飞踢，被Vergil险险躲过；做哥哥的立刻还了一记不带武器的日轮脚。

“我确实只算半个人——你不也是。所以我们总共有两个半人和两个半魔，加起来就是两个恶魔两个人类——完全可以把Mundus围起来打。”

“……你从哪儿学的算术？？？”

考虑到未来的恶战，他们都没尽全力。而且事到如今也来不及了，Vergil沮丧地想，即便他重新解开封印，拿到力之刃，也未必能够唤醒它，而魔界之门的打开搞不好还会增强Mundus的力量。他们只能就这么仓促动身。临行前Dante挤眉弄眼地拍了拍他的臀部。

“哦别担心老哥，你很强，我不会叫你累赘的。”

“我现在就可以让你变成死重（dead weight）。” Vergil冷笑一声，把拇指从刀柄上挪下来。“但是现在，我们还有一个魔王要杀。”

再次踏上玛提拉斯岛是一种令人百感交集的体验。Sparda的双子各自握紧了拿手的武器，一个兴致高昂，一个担忧谨慎。起初出现的一些怪物依稀都和Vergil的记忆吻合，应付起来相当顺利；Dante对恶魔的斩杀也越来越得心应手。很快，兄弟两人就进入了岛上那座古堡遗迹的深处。

无尽的战斗安稳了Vergil的心神。他握紧手中的阎魔刀，不断拔刀，斩击，收刀，在低等恶魔的尸块和血肉之间疾走，同时回想着上一次与Mundus战斗的各种有用的细节。

我可以做到。

Dante那个蠢货说的也不是全错。我必须学会不依赖父亲的力量，而是超越他。

最糟糕的结果——他看了一眼正在前方大杀特杀并踩着节拍给自己伴奏的Dante，不过是和上次一样，和Mundus同归于尽。他忽然对这种假设非常坦然，丝毫没有和上次消逝时类似的愤懑不平，即便同样需要Dante来给这场传奇的战斗收尾。

但他们都掉以轻心了。

在成功地清理掉不少巨大的蜘蛛、苍蝇和蛆虫之后，兄弟俩在一条漆黑的长廊里走散了。Dante似乎碰到了什么机关，一不留神就从眼前消失。Vergil皱眉原地等待了片刻，决定独自继续前进。他相信Dante总会出现在合适的时候。

他们再次相遇时，Vergil已经失去了一只手臂、一只眼睛，以及能够淹死一个人那么多的血液。他魔人化的后背受了重创，尾巴被砍断，畸形的肉与骨暴露在外，散发出焦糊的恶臭。这时Trish 拖着已经失去意识的Dante进入了决战之所。 女恶魔毕恭毕敬地向魔王行礼。“我的主人。”

“你做得很好。”Mundus赞许道。它所寄宿的雕像向入侵者发起又一轮的攻击。

Vergil冰冷的视线从兄弟的身体上掠过一秒便移开了。他心却在叹息。

这个Dante实在是太年轻了。不仅仅是他对力量的掌握，更重要的在于他缺少被欺骗、被背叛的经验。他从未被他的兄弟狠狠的伤害，抛下。或许半魔最大的优势和弱点都在于伤口太容易愈合。他们不够尊重痛苦，而只有那种极致的痛苦才能令他们成长。

他迫使自己将所有注意力集中在Mundus身上。压低重心，左腿后撤，膝盖绷紧——这些做过千万次的动作宛如写进灵魂的行板，给了他一丝渺茫的希望。他必须在没有左臂的帮助下使出完美的次元斩。

魔界的王看起来还是那么游刃有余。在Vergil出招的一瞬间他仅仅举起了一只巨手，似乎这样便已足够成为完美的防御。他是对的，魔剑士之子行进的轨迹歪歪扭扭，似乎已经因为重伤而失去了最后的准头。

但实际上，Vergil的目标并不是Mundus，而是抓着Dante的Trish。面对猝不及防的袭击，女恶魔慌忙将全部力量集中在防御上，紫色的电流如同一道网一样包裹住身体，却忽略了躺在地上的俘虏。

差一点，再差一点就能抓住他……

那一瞬间Vergil几乎以为计划成功了，但从后方发出的突然袭击阻止了他。纯粹魔力凝成的红色光柱从他的背侧刮过，顿时削去了魔人一半的翅膀和整只右臂。阎魔刀砰地飞了出去，砸在地上。

魔帝嚣张的嘲笑声从头顶传来。“你们一家是多么相像啊！同样的愚蠢！！那个晚上你的母亲也是这样——一见到你就完全忘记了防备身后，好像眼睛里只看得见一件东西，一个目标——”

“闭嘴！！！！” Vergil倒在自己的血泊里，发出无能为力的嘶吼。

他该预料到的，Dante是第一个诱饵，Trish则是第二个…… 他怎能忘掉Mundus惯用的手段？？现任魔王曾经不是最强的那个，但始终是最狡猾卑劣的那个。

Vergil喘息着，视线越来越模糊，魔力和血液像打开了闸门似的飞速地从这个身体中流逝出去。他已经没有时间了。

“……这个已经没用了。”恍惚中，他听见头顶上传来Mundus嘶哑恶心的笑声。“但那个，那个还能派上点用场。”

“遵从您的意志，我的主人。”

“看着吧，Trish，我为叛徒的儿子精心准备的礼物——”

他强打着最后一丝精神睁开双眼，却看见了他熟悉得不能再熟悉的东西——几片黯淡无光的黑色铠甲浮在空中，渐渐向躺在地上的Dante沉下去。随着与盔甲合二为一，他的兄弟慢慢地站立了起来。新的 Nelo·angelo诞生了。

“不，不不不不不——”

身体中余下不多的血液似乎在一瞬间凝固成冰。他想喊，却发不出任何声音。

他错得太厉害了。

Vergil看向被扔在不远处的断臂。上面的图腾依稀可辩。他用下巴支撑着地面，像一条最低贱的虫子一样在地上爬动。他希望Mundus不要注意到他。或者，即使注意到也傲慢地认为无关紧要。他已经无法做出任何事改变这最糟局面。

一下，两下。越来越接近了……

就在和断肢隔着不到半步的地方，一只钢铁做的靴子猛然出现在Vergil面前，并恶狠狠地踩在他失去的的右臂上，又碾动了两下。

黑骑士的脸藏在冰冷的铠甲后面，毫无动摇地俯视着他。

Vergil吃力地笑了起来。这太有趣了。曾经的他和Dante交换了里外的位置。 “如果当初也是类似的情况……我有点理解你为什么怨恨我了。” 他对那身厚重的铠甲说道。

他伸出舌头，毫无自尊地舔着沾在黑骑士靴子上的血液。Vassago的魔力已经非常微弱了，最多，他最多只能做一次“跳跃”。

他必须修正一切。


	7. 人间 VII

人间 VII

 

“夜的最初三小时已逝去,

每颗星星都照耀着我们.

我的爱情来的多么突然,

至今想起仍震撼我心魂.

我觉得爱神正酣畅，

此刻她手里捧着我的心；

臂弯里还睡着我轻纱笼罩的情人

他唤醒她，她颤抖着驯服地

从他手上吃下我燃烧的心

我望着爱神离开，满脸泪痕”

——Dante Alighieri，《La Vita Nuova》

 

 

恍惚中，Vergil闻到了母亲身上的鸢尾香味。

他睁开眼睛，发现身上披着一条母亲喜爱的旧披肩，而他的幼弟正蹑手蹑脚地试图溜掉。

“……Dante。”

他喊了一声，银发男孩立刻装作若无其事地样子回头，嘴里还吹着口哨。

“Vergil你是老头子吗？居然会看书看到睡着。”

他低头看了看手中的绘画书，以及捧着书的一双孩子的手。手臂苍白纤细，上面干干净净、空无一物，仿佛稍一用力就会被捏碎——哦实际上，这副场面他确实也见过了。

那时他们多大？八岁？九岁？

 

“你在看什么？” Dante的脑袋从书背后冒出来，鲜红的挂坠在脖子下面荡来荡去。他直接爬到了书桌上。

“……一个也叫但丁的人的故事。” Vergil把书摊开，将插图上绘制的地狱场景指给兄弟看。一向对书本毫无耐心的Dante立刻就被地狱三头犬的血盆大口吸引了。“他做了个梦，在梦中游历了地狱、炼狱还有天堂。”

“就是这个人？” Dante脏兮兮的手指点着图上的一个小人。

“不，那个才是但丁。这个是……维吉尔。” 念出自己名字的感觉古怪极了，Vergil一直在猜测父亲给他们兄弟俩起这对名字的用意。

“他们是好朋友吗？”

“不，维吉尔是古罗马时期的诗人，是但丁崇拜的人。”

“他才不是！！！” Dante激烈地抗议，脸突然变得通红，仿佛被揭破了什么重要的秘密。

“……也是但丁在地狱和炼狱中的向导。也就是领路的人。”

Dante 飞快地翻着页，几乎把书翻成了动画。看到那些在地狱中饱受折磨的灵魂时，他瞪大了眼睛；看到两个小人一路穿过沙漠、森林和封冻的冰湖时又发出了惊叹声。他一直翻到最后，却对画上美丽的天使皱起了眉头。 

“为什么只有一个了？”他指着画上孤零零的小人。

“那是但丁。他在天使的指引下到达了天堂。”

“维吉尔在哪儿？”

“他在炼狱就离开了。”

“为什么？为什么他不陪但丁一起走了？？”

“因为，维吉尔上不了天堂。”

“为什么呀？！！”

“没有为什么。”

“这是个坏故事。” Dante下结论道。“一点都不好听。” 

他从书桌上跳了下来，精神抖擞地蹦跳了两下，把地板跺得邦邦响。Vergil都快忘记了哪怕在这个年纪，他弟弟也是恶魔级别的烦人。

在他把注意力重新回到书上之前，Dante忽然趴到了窗子上，头伸出外面。“你瞧！” 

城市的方向燃烧着红色的云。看上去只是颜色不太寻常的晚霞而已，只有Vergil知道那意味着什么。他的心猛然沉了下去。

果然是这一天。

 

“今天轮到我骑小马。” Dante用一种大获全胜的挑衅目光着他的哥哥，脚下磨磨蹭蹭地往门的方向挪动。

“……昨天也是你。”他下意识地反驳道。

“不对，今天才是我。” 

Vergil表情复杂地看着他。从小他就觉得他的弟弟顽固又愚蠢，尽会找他的麻烦。但或许真的过去了太多年，现在的他好像听得懂Dante实际上想说什么。

“来跟我抢，来和我玩。” “看着我。”

Dante从小就很会撒娇。他总能赢得母亲更多的注意力。即便在兄长这里，他也总是希望再夺去一些什么。他不喜欢无聊、不喜欢一个人呆着，永远想要更多的关注，更多的爱。

这样软弱的性子，如果是他孤零零的一个人在魔界生存，能活多久？

 

“Vergil、Dante！” 母亲的声音从厨房传来，听起来却似乎在很遥远的地方。“晚饭马上就要好了！别去太远的地方玩！”

“好的，妈妈！” Dante扭头喊道。他的手依然握在门把上，咬着嘴唇，似乎在“听妈妈的话”和“挑战哥哥” 的两大选择之间举棋不定。

Vergil没有理睬弟弟的视线，而是踩着椅子，把挂在墙上的阎魔刀取下来。自从父亲不知所踪之后，这柄长刀就成了他最喜欢的陪伴。尽管以他现在的身高，还没办法把刀身完全拔出来。

Dante不满地瞪了他一眼，故意大声地咳嗽几声，打开门跑了出去。老旧的木门发出“嘎吱”的余音。

Vergil的目光追随着弟弟的背影。他的足趾传来麻痹的感觉，像身体渐渐被浸入冰冷的湖水中。

 

这就是了吗？这就是Sparda的长子多年以来的执念……是一切开始的地方。

内心深处，你一直知道的是吗？母亲藏起了但丁并非因为他是她的宠儿，那只是一个巧合……更像是，他就是那个天选之人，而你注定要被抛弃。

即便那天他和兄弟一起藏在屋子里，母亲也无法同时保护他们两个。那群恶魔追逐Sparda的血脉而来，在发现目标之前绝不会停下。实际上，正因为他们找到了其中一个，才会忽视隐藏的另一个。

……不公平。

这一切都能得到纠正。只要我做出对的选择。

 

“Damn it。” Vergil的身体在发抖。他咬紧牙关，骂了一声，随后冲出门外。

他抓住那个不老实的弟弟，连拖带拽地把他往屋子里带。Dante像只被揪尾巴的猫那样激烈挣扎。虽然个子还小，但他的力量已经相当惊人，即便是拥有经验和技巧的Vergil也被一个莽撞的抱摔按倒在地。

“Dante领先一分！”

男孩大声宣布，咯咯直笑。

但他的兄长很快发力翻身，两个人上下的位置立刻颠倒过来。Vergil揪住了弟弟的银色短发，把他的头拉起来几寸，又狠狠地往地上撞去。剧痛让Dante的眼中溢满了难以置信的泪水——他来不及哭叫出声，后脑就被又撞了一下。

“Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness. ”

Dante彻底地晕了过去。疼痛，这是他关于年幼的兄长最后的记忆。

 

小小的Vergil推开屋门，走向外面不远处的玩具木马。他不发抖了，背也挺得笔直，怀里抱着父亲的刀。宛如一个骑士走向他的册封典礼。

天边，那团异常血红的积云越来越接近了。

……这是我所熟知的世界。

这是我能做的一切。

好梦，Dante。

 

尾声VIII

 

男人从梦中惊醒。那真的是一场太长太长的噩梦，他几乎记不得它的每个细节。

“我在哪里？”

没有人回答。曾经存在于心中的嘈杂声音也陷入一片寂静。手上空虚的感觉告诉他，连曾经与他合为一体的武器都失去了。

一无所有的男人抬起头，望向老宅的墙壁。那里挂着一幅油画。微笑的一家四口从画上凝视着他：父亲，母亲，银发蓝眼的双生子。

他喘息着伸出手，手指从画像的每个人身上掠过。在其中一个男孩上多停顿了半秒。

“……在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此卑微。”

随后他猛然抬头，感觉到了熟悉的某个人——某种力量在呼唤他。那股渴望是如此强烈，几乎刻不容缓。

……必须拿回来。他对自己说。那是我的东西。

 

（正文完）

***

Staff表放送完毕后的真·结局

 

“哇哦……我都快不记得这个了。” 

他们坐在血河边休息。V发现了一小块类似头骨的东西。他用手杖戳起它，得意地向Vergil 摇晃。

“一个偏激、固执、冷酷的男人，一次又一次地回到命运的分叉点，试图纠正自己的错误，但最终他选择了原封不动地守住最初的那条命运线。驱动这一切的甚至不是傲慢、不是嫉妒、不是对力量的渴求，而是对兄弟的爱……” 银色的手杖沿着V的手腕转了一个圈儿。“是个富有深意的结局不是吗，我可以当作睡前故事讲给Nero听。”

“闭嘴。”

“Nero只会为此尊敬你，Vergil。”

“我说了闭嘴。”

V冲他挑眉笑了一下，嘴角的弧度显得很邪恶。尽管他只有人类的一只手掌大小。

“我真诚地希望，你对自己更坦诚一点。”

“……那对你有什么好处？”

“当然。那能够增加我的——力、量。” 他是故意的。

“我以为你需要的是我的魔力？”

“还有精神力。你的意志，情感，欲望，记忆，以及我独一无二的经历，都是我存在的养分。”

 

Vergil摇摇头，决定闭目养神。他不知道为什么要给自己找这种麻烦——可能是在砍完Qliphoth的树根之后太无聊了，烦人的Dante在他们一万零一次的决斗中又反复提起Nero的事。最后他一怒之下砍断了自己的右腕，以魂石和魔力滋养，造出了眼前的这个小小的“人性”。V是他曾经的一部分，又完全不是他。

Dante被他的举动吓了一跳，一度以为Urizen会再次出现；之后看到兄弟一直表现稳定才逐渐恢复了信任。

“哇哦。这算什么，不负责任的父亲对儿子突然的歉疚心爆发？” 他啧啧感叹，翻来覆去地检查着Vergil新生的右手。“有没有考虑对你可怜的兄弟也该有一些补偿？”

“……我不欠你什么，Dante。”

“真无情。我还以为你至少该给帮你收拾烂摊子的弟弟一个吻。”

“哦，非常感谢。请让我以死亡作为回礼。”

幻影剑从兄弟的脑袋边上擦过。而Dante并没有移动，微笑着任凭冰蓝的剑峰贴着耳朵削下了几根头发。

Vergil并不会为自己所经历的一切感到庆幸， 但当他们在这种污秽恶臭的地方对付无穷无尽的恶魔大军还能互相嘲讽和捅刀的时候，他相信自己终究做了对的选择。

 

时间差不多了。

他站起身，把V捡起来放在肩上。躺在地上熟睡的Dante忽然惊醒，发出一种类似噎住了的声音。

“该回去了。”Vergil踢了踢弟弟的脚，注意到他的脸色非常可怕。“做噩梦了？”

“不……不不不。” 传奇的恶魔猎人不安地揉着眉心。 “我连续做了几个很可怕的梦……倒不是一直是噩梦，就是开头很不错，中间突然急转直下，结尾总是我倒霉的梦。还是醒着比较好。等等，我现在是醒着吧？”

V拉着迷你格里芬降落到他的肩头，一手杖戳进他的脸颊肉。Dante发出“嗷”的一声。

“醒着。”他下结论道，冲Vergil狡黠地眨眼。

“……走吧。” 

Dante盯着他的兄弟，笑意慢慢从眼底浮现上来。他用力伸展四肢，发出满足的哼声。

“走了。还要给Nero一个惊喜呢。”

 

Fin.


End file.
